Network services, such as “web” services, are network-based applications that operate in a distributed computing environment to perform specific tasks in response to client requests. Currently, most such web services are focused on providing a variety of real world services, or information about such services, across the Internet.
To cite an example, a given web service may be designed to identify the cheapest long distance rates for a given client. In such a case, the client may provide various information to the web service such as a client identity, a city and state of residence, an indication of typical calling patterns, etc., and the web service will use that information to identify a service provider and/or calling plan that would cost the least for the client based upon the client-provided information. In making the determination as to which service provider and/or calling plan is best for the client, the web service may leverage the resources of one or more other web services, for instance hosted by one or more long distance service providers (e.g., AT&T™, Sprint™, MCI™, etc.). Specifically, the web service that was called upon by the client to return the best provider/plan may act in the capacity of a client relative to other web services in order to collect information from those services that is needed to make the provider/plan determination.
To ensure that a developed network service, as well as the network services it interacts with, is operating correctly it is desirable to collect data regarding communications that occur between network services. For instance, collecting information regarding the time at which a request was sent from the developed network service to another network service, as well as information as to the substance of the request, may be useful for purposes of profiling system operation, debugging service delivery problems, and identifying transmission and/or processing bottlenecks.
Currently, such information is collected by modifying the code of one or more of the network services to record this information. For instance, custom logging code may be integrated into a network service for the purpose of logging the information. Such insertion is highly invasive and normally requires substantial investment in terms of time and money for the development of the logging code and its integration into the network service. Moreover, even when a developer is willing to make such an investment, the developer may not have access to the network service code in the first place.